


METROIDxVANIA, Part 3

by chimeraproblems



Series: METROIDxVANIA [3]
Category: Metroid Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Creative Application of the Grapple Beam, Dinner, F/F, Knotting, Naked Cuddling, Petplay, Processing, Reciprocal Blood Drinking, Trans Female Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeraproblems/pseuds/chimeraproblems
Summary: Samus and Alucard find they have very specific and mutually complementary needs.





	METROIDxVANIA, Part 3

Samus woke to a stifling oven-heat hulk weighing down on her. It was fluffy. It was Alucard. Sometime during the night she must have gone wolf-form just to cuddle with her. Her ears pricked up at Samus's grunt, and she lifted her furry lupine face to _wuff_ in morning greeting.

"G'morning to you too," she said. She pulled her arm out from under Alucard's soft bulk and ran it up her body, scratching softly, until she reached her head, where she started scratching behind her ears in earnest.

Her tongue lolled out between her fangs in appreciation. Samus shifted her touch from one ear to the other and back, and was rewarded with the soft thumping of her tail against her nest frame.

"Any particular reason for the purple fur, though?"

Alucard growled softly, a peevish look flickering through her eyes.

"I didn't say I didn't like it!" laughed Samus. "It's just a Look, that's all."

Shifting up in her nest, she noticed that Alucard's clothes lay in a neat pile by the door. Alucard adjusted herself enough to plant her paws on Samus's shoulders and lick her face. Her weight and texture shifted suddenly in a shimmering chorus of cracks and groans. Alucard reasserted her human shape, leaving her naked and straddling Samus, hands on her shoulders and tongue on her cheek.

"If you must know," she said coyly, pulling back, "It's a dead simple addition to the spell and I happen to like purple. It makes me look... unmistakably supernatural."

"It sure does," Samus replied. Her talon resumed scratching behind Alucard's ears, sending her hissing in pleasure and leaning back into the touch. Samus looked up and down her bare body, still straddling her, with unmasked thirst. "Can't complain about waking up to you like this."

"Happy to be a serviceable nestmate."

"You're warm and soft and I'm not picky."

"So either you're that easy or I'm that hot." Alucard grinned, closing her eyes and flicking her hair over her shoulders.

"Both, honestly. But if I _was_ picky, I'd be picky for you." She wrapped her cannon-arm around Alucard's waist and the half-vampire hissed softly as the cold metal brushed against the small of her back.

"Good to hear," purred Alucard.

"So," said Samus. "What happens if you're still wearing clothes when you do that wolf spell?"

"It depends," she said. "I prefer to use it when I have enough time to undress and pack everything up, or else it gets messy. But I also know a version that incorporates my clothes into the shift. It takes a bit more energy and preparation."

"Huh," chirped Samus.

"I don't like using that one. It feels muddier. It's the difference between a spell that lets me channel my vampire intellect through the mind and body of a wolf, and the same but it's my vampire intellect plus a hint of boot."

Samus laughed softly, shifting her talon down to stroke Alucard's hip.

"You accept that it's a spell?" asked Alucard. "You future types sometimes get cagey about that."

"Yeah, why not?" the hunter replied. "Got involved in a subspace incident about 9 years back and I saw some _shit._ There's a lot out there I don't understand. Doesn't make a huge difference to me if magic is another thing on that list."

"Well, let's see if you understand this. Stay right there." She stroked a finger down Samus's lips, then pushed off of her and bustled out the door. Samus cherished every moment she got to see her ass in motion. The bedroom door slid shut behind her and the bounty hunter took the opportunity to adjust her position in the nest.

About a minute later there came a faint scratching at the door.

"Enter," she said. The door slid open to reveal a lupine Alucard, seated on her haunches, wagging her tail, holding a collar in her mouth.

"Are you kidding me? How much shit do you keep in your coffin?"

Alucard whined out a defensive and slightly muffled half-howl.

"Get _over_ here," she laughed. "Unbelievable. I'm going to collar you."

She barked happily and padded to the nest, depositing the collar in Samus's outstretched talon. It was black leather, studded with spikes and stitched with a shimmering purple thread. Perhaps a tad overstated, but given its owner it was to be expected. She braced it against her fluffy neck with her cannon and wrapped it under and around, feeling the heat radiating off of her. Alucard was trembling.

She clasped it snugly, giving the ring a quick tug to test the fit. Alucard whined giddily, her tail wagging in a frenzy. Satisfied with her talon-work, she adjusted her grip, threading a digit through the ring to pull her up and lead her back into the nest. She followed eagerly.

As soon as she crossed the cushioned lip of the nest, she flopped into Samus's lap, rolling over to expose her fluffy belly. Samus needed no further encouragement, scratching roughly up and down her transfigured chest. Her tongue lolled out, tail thrashing against the cushions and feet kicking at the air.

"You're fun, you know that? Good girl. Good girl." Those were the magic words. Her whole lupine body shook, whines of satisfaction spilling out of her with every quickened pant.

Alucard felt nearly delirious. It was hard to feel depressive in wolf form - there was simply too much energy roiling in every sinew. The needs of a wolf were so simple and so easily fulfilled compared to those of a human. She had been afforded many opportunities over the long years to get a fairly exhaustive idea of the sorts of things she was about. This was one of her favorites. And this woman, this scarred, tremendous mutant butch humming over her, petting her, praising her, this _blessed_ woman was just rolling with it. It was almost too much to believe.

"Who's a good girl? Whoooo's a good girl?" she crooned, scratching up under her chin. It was demeaning in every way she wanted to be demeaned. She barked happily, craning herself up to lick at her face again.

"Easy!" laughed Samus. "Hey, turn back for me, would you? I have a proposition."

Alucard readily complied, her bones creaking as she shifted back into her human form. The spell ran its course and left her panting and splayed out in her lap, naked once more save for the collar dangling - slightly loose - around her neck.

"Lay it on me," she said, laying on her.

"First things first," grunted Samus, scooping her up and rising from her nest to deposit her on the floor and stand over her. "Sit."

Alucard scrambled to her haunches, thighs softly splayed, hands on the ground in front of her, sitting like a dog and feeling herself stiffen at the steel in the hunter's tone.

Samus cupped her talon over the barrel of her cannon. With a barely-perceptible muscle movement, she coaxed out a crackling orb of plasma into her palm. Even as arcs of its energy played between her fingers, a silken thread of the stuff slinked out between the barrel and the orb, spooling down to light up the space between them.

"This is my grapple beam," cooed Samus, letting the orb sink to the floor. "It's for girls who are extremely good. Now, tell me. _Who's a good girl?"_

"Is it me?"

"It's you!" With a flick of her arm, she lashed the beam up towards her. As soon as it touched the ring of her collar, it snapped over it, arcing between its spikes and rejoining over the clasp in the back. Alucard had no idea how she had managed to hold the beam so unflinchingly - its wild energy crackled over her skin and drove the breath from her. It wasn't that it was painful so much as it was _tremendously_ stimulating.

"Now, pup," said Samus, leaning in close and stroking her cheek as she reeled in the slack of her beam. Her voice cut through the cascading rush of sensations ringing her neck. "I want to see you shift back. As slowly. As possible. I want to see every little change over that lovely body of yours. I think that would be _very_ interesting."

Alucard nodded, her face flushing. She felt a pang in her nethers as pre beaded out of her clit. She had no idea if what Samus was asking of her was even possible, if the magic could even be drawn out. But for her, she'd try just about anything. "Yes ma'am," she gasped. She began to mentally invoke the spell. Slowly.

Samus propped a foot on her shoulder and pushed her backwards just as a fluffy tail slithered out from under her. "Down, girl," she said. Alucard rolled onto her back with a soft whine. Her foot, she noted, seemed to be covered up to her ankles in soft black scales similar to the ones gracing her remaining hand, with stiff clawtips emerging from her toes. She was practiced at taking in these sorts of details quickly - she knew what she was about. And she knew it felt electric when Samus ground her heel down the length of her chest, cruelly teasing the extra nipples burgeoning up from the spell.

"Ooh, this is cute," she mused, teasing her foot in circles over Alucard's inner thigh even as purple fur spread across it. "You've had an orchi."

 _Yes,_ she might have said, _I had an orchiectomy before they even had a word for it in English, thanks to an old midwife in Iran. Mahsheed. Hell of a surgeon._ She didn't say this, because it was far too complicated a thought to voice while she was still grappling with applying advanced theoretical transmutation with a buzzing collar around her neck. Instead, she said something like "Hhnnghh."

"I wanna step on it. I want to show you what a good girl you've been." She tugged on her beam, hauling Alucard up to cup her cheek, slipping her thumb into her mouth. "What do you think, pup?"

"P-pgleashe-" she whined, just in time for a wide lupine tongue to spill out of her still-human mouth, past her thumb.

Samus grinned and stomped a panel on the floor, which lifted up to reveal a small storage cabinet full of various futuristic sex appliances. Her eyes flicked down to the bottle of lubricant among them, then back at the panting Alucard. "Get yourself nice and ready for me, okay, pup?" Alucard fumbled for the bottle, found it, and obediently squeezed a generous portion over her waiting clit.

 _"Good girl."_ The hunter jammed her scaled heel into the base of Alucard's clit. Just as she cried out at the tantalizing pain of it, Samus hauled up on her collar, letting it dig into her neck, crackling with the energy of her beam. Pulled and pushed all at once, she felt her control over the spell slip just by a fraction, and immediately her hands and feet started to groan and crack as they shifted into clumsy wolf paws, sending the bottle fumbling from her useless grasp. A fuzzy sheath plumped up under Samus's foot and two canine ears sprang out from between her locks of hair.

"Stop!" said Samus, squeezing her cheek commandingly with her talon. Stop? _Stop?_ The very idea that she could stop the course of the spell, once invoked, struck her as intellectually impossible. And yet, on some unconscious level, she obeyed. Somehow, despite the screaming of every sinew, every ounce of her being, her body remained in stasis, half wolf and half woman.

"Just like that," hummed Samus, grinding her foot sloppily against Alucard's leaking clit. She whimpered in response, her whole body trembling with barely contained energy. It was already far more difficult for her to speak.

"I want to show you how good you're being, pup," she said, drawing her thumb from Alucard's mouth. She slid her hand down the front of her close-fitting shorts, teased herself a bit, then withdrew it, her fingers glistening with her own juices. She held them out to Alucard. But just as she leaned forward to taste her, Samus reeled in the slack of her beam, locking her just out of reach of her fingers.

"Go on," she softly taunted. "Have a taste. I know you can, pup."

The buzzing of the collar, the pressure on her clit, the pounding of the magic coursing through her, the scent of her fluids just out of reach, it all boiled down to one conclusion: Alucard couldn't hold back the spell any longer. With a shuddering cry, half moan and half howl, her jaws creaked forward in an eruption of bone, muscle, and purple fur. She clamped her freshly-sprouted snout around the hunter's outstretched fingers, lavishing them with her lupine tongue - now cradled in a sensible berth rather than flopping out obscenely. For the moment. Her salty taste was downright heavenly to her transfigured palate.

"Good girl!" She said huskily. "Yes you are. Yes you are." Her tail thumped wildly against the floor. Samus pulled her closer, loosening the slack of her beam. She pulled her fingers free of Alucard's wolf maw.

"You're such a good girl. You want another taste?"

Alucard whined needily, straining at the limits of her plasma leash. It stopped her just shy of Samus's fingers yet again. Samus reached down to the leg of her shorts and tugged it aside, revealing a trace of her down-ringed pussy. She took her foot off of Alucard's clit to brace herself and loosened her slack even more. Alucard surged forward, nosing past the stretchy fabric to stuff her snout against the hunter's pussy. It was closer to a cloaca; she remembered that Samus had called it a gift from the Chozo. It wasn't human, but it was warm and enticing and thrilling to explore. The scent of her sweat and musk and the taste of her arousal filled her lupine senses.

"G-good girl," gasped Samus. It was almost enough to make her lose her composure. She threaded her fingers through Alucard's fur, reaching back to scratch behind her ears. Her thighs clamped against her snout. It was just shy of overwhelming for both of them.

"You know what I want, pup?" she hissed. Every stroke of her tongue brought a fresh distraction. "I want your knot. Do you want to knot me, pup?"

Alucard pulled her snout free, gazing up at her with unfiltered adoration. The spell had run its course. If she could still speak, she would have said _Yes, more than anything._ She couldn't. So she barked, twice.

"Good," she said, grinning sharply. "That's good. Now sit! Stay, girl." As Alucard sat back on her haunches, body trembling with need, Samus tugged down her shorts, letting her beam slacken. She turned around, draping herself belly-down over the lip of her nest, presenting her toned ass to her transformed paramour. She began to draw in the slack.

"Go on, girl."

Alucard slithered closer, flustered by the scent of her lover's sweat and arousal filtering through her predator's senses, shuddering at the surges of energy crackling through her collar. She planted her tongue once more on her, teasing and lapping, growling in hunger. Samus hissed in pleasure even as she pulled insistently on her collar, pulling her snout first harder against her pussy but then up and over her back, pulling her level to her head.

"I meant what I said, girl. Knot me."

She shuddered tentatively at the heat radiating from the hunter's pussy, mingling with the same heat that practically steamed from her lupine clit. It lit her up within like the kiss of the sun, burning, seductive, overwhelmingly healing.

She teased into her, letting their mutual arousal slick her clit to afford it deeper passage with every stroke. Whines spilled from her maw, and Samus tugged harder. She pulled with a rhythm - tense, release, tense, release - pulling her hard against her with every thrust, coaxing her deeper, pushing back into her, syllables bubbling out of her, climbing in pitch as each thrust peaked. "good - girl - good - _girl"_

Her knot bumped urgently against her, and Samus groaned with her building need. She groped backwards, finding the lube bottle where it had rolled against the edge of the nest. She pointed it desperately up between them and squeezed, hard, spattering blindfired lube haphazardly into their rutting mess.

Alucard could hardly hold back. Sensations flooded into her - the fire in her body, the spasms pulsing through Samus beneath her, the tugging and crackling of her leash. Now, as the lube melted away any last resistance, only one course remained to her.

She knotted Samus.

Samus crowed out in shuddering ecstasy as Alucard lifted her transfigured voice in a desperate howl. Their bodies shook, tensed, and spasmed together in mutual climax. Alucard felt herself flooding into Samus, and it only heightened her pleasure. She was sure Samus felt the same. It was easy to forget she could reach this sort of volume when coaxed and prepared properly. It was a lovely thing to remember.

After a spirited effort, her rear legs gave out and she collapsed over the hunter's back in an overheated, furry sprawl. Samus followed suit, sinking into the embrace of her nest. Her grapple beam slithered back into its berth, freeing Alucard from the maddening clutch of its plasma arcing around her neck. She reached up weakly to pat Alucard's fuzzy cheek.

"Good girl," she gasped, twitching in blissful aftershocks as their every soft movement reminded her of her lover's knot filling her.

They stayed in their exhausted pile for some time, simply basking. Existing wordlessly together in this tender embrace filled such a primal need for intimacy. Even when she was last active, Alucard hadn't let herself sate that need in years. Including her time spent in torpor, it had remained unfulfilled for centuries. She never wanted to let it lapse again.

"Hnnff," she grunted, reversing the spell and slowly, softly reverting to her human form.

Samus groaned as Alucard's knot un-sembled within her. Just as it seemed she might slip out, Samus clamped her cloaca snugly around Alucard's clit, rolling her gaze languidly back over her shoulder to fix the vampire in her sights. "Hm-mm. Where do you think you're going?"

Alucard loosed a gasp that turned immediately into soft laughter. She threaded her arms around her front, one cupping around a breast while the other graced her belly and the muscles that still shivered below the surface. She pulled herself closer, luxuriating in the hunter's warmth.

"Fuck," groaned Samus. "Haven't gotten it that good in a minute. Fuck. God damn. You're a keeper."

"Um," said Alucard. She was giddy. She didn't feel like herself and it was a wonderful break. The scent of her sweat, the feel of her body, the warmth radiating from her, it all poured into her and overwhelmed her senses. "Um. You mean it?"

"Course!" She clasped her talon gently over the hand caressing her belly. "I mean it. You're a keeper."

"Um!" She felt the shape of the question bubbling up inside her and knew she shouldn't ask it but she wanted so badly to not be alone anymore. She was so tired, and she was so happy, and she couldn't feel her defenses anymore, she had let them fall -

"Do you want me to turn you into a vampire too?"

_Stupid! Stupid! Throw away everything you've worked for!_

Samus opened her mouth, like whatever she was about to say was stuck in her throat. Her silence felt telling. She had made a mistake.

"S-sorry. Sorry. Um. Fuck, sorry." She started pulling herself free of the hunter's warmth, of their embrace, of their intimacy. _Stupid! **Stupid!**_

"Hey, hun, it's-" Samus reached out after her but she had already pulled away, stumbling out of the nest, scooping up her shirt, backing for the door.

"I don't - I'm sorry. I can't - Sorry! Sorry."

She ran.

-

_She was burning. Her face was so serene, untroubled by the flames licking her feet._

_"Please, do not hate humans," she said, her voice carrying over the roar of the pyre._

_"Mother!"_

_"If you cannot live with them, then at least do them no harm. Theirs is already a hard lot."_

_Do **them** no harm. It was so hard to process, in the anguish and crushing despair of the moment, but in the years to come it would strike her that her mother must not have considered herself human either._

_"Mother, please!" She couldn't get through. Not without spilling blood. Do **them no harm.**_

_"And tell him-" Her voice broke, as if she finally grew conscious of the inferno devouring her, searing her lungs._

_"Tell him- I will love him. For all eternity."_

_How?_

_In the face of everything he was, of everything they had done to her, how could she still love them? How could she still love?_

_"Mother!"_

-

"Hey. I made some tea."

The hunter's voice was muffled, which made sense, considering Alucard was lying face-down in her coffin, lid shut, face pressed against the tear-stained silk upholstery.

"If you want it, I just set it on the weight bench."

She was sweet. Sweeter than she told herself she deserved.

"Be well, okay? I'll be around."

Far sweeter.

-

"I let it get cold. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here."

Alucard stood in the doorway of the cargo bay, clad in an unbuttoned silk shirt and nothing else, mug cradled in her graceful fingers. Samus patted the couch next to her softly and invitingly. She accepted her invitation, settling herself down at the bounty hunter's side and resting her head on her shoulder.

"So like," began Alucard, "you lay eggs, but not when you come."

Samus snorted softly. "I mean - I don't lay eggs when I come, no. But unless I'm having an exceptionally bad day, I usually come when I lay eggs."

"That rules. I've always been interested in eggs as like, a horny thing, but it was hard to actually consciously grasp that until they made the internet."

"Must've been a pretty niche thing when you came from."

"That's about right." She sipped her tea. It was still serviceable, even lukewarm. "Sorry I freaked out."

"Don't apologize. Did I push you too far? I wanted to give you more aftercare."

"No, it was good. That wasn't why I freaked out. You were good. You don't have to apologize. Uh, either."

Samus wrapped her arm around her shoulders, turning slightly to face her more fully. "Don't take this the wrong way, dove," she said, "but it kinda seems like instead of actually processing things you just decide to sleep for 300 years until it you think it can't directly affect you anymore."

"It's my eternity," she said. "I can be a goddamn mess if I want to."

"I know." She smiled, but it wasn't without a hint of melancholy. "It's not like there won't be bad days, bad weeks, bad months. But I want to help you through them."

"I can't ask that of you."

"You don't have to," said Samus, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I want to be good for you."

Alucard leaned against her talon, closing her eyes and heaving several deep breaths. "You've only known me three days."

"What does that matter? You don't have to know someone for years before you're allowed to be good to them. I want to do right by you because _I_ want to. Because you deserve it and I can give it to you. And I'm happy to give it to you, dove."

Alucard felt tears welling up within her. The enormity of everything dredged up by her own mind, everything she had stowed away and barely faced over the centuries, it felt swollen inside her, pressing around her throat. And here was this woman extending her compassion to her like a life preserver in an angry sea. It felt unfair to her. How could she withstand the combined misery of her millennia?

For that matter, how could _Alucard_ withstand them?

Her breath caught as she shaped silent, meaningless syllables with her mouth, too overwhelmed for words. Instead, she pitched herself forward, sinking into Samus's bosom as her body contorted in silent, shuddering sobs. Samus wrapped her arms around her, stroking through her hair comfortingly. _I'm afraid,_ she wanted to say.

_I'm afraid of how warm you are and I'm afraid of losing you and I'm even more afraid of how much I love you. I'm afraid that I just used that word about us. I'm afraid of what it means for me to love and I'm afraid of what it means for someone like me to love you. I'm afraid my love will taint you. I'm afraid of what I might do simply not to lose you, and I'm afraid of this profundity of feeling after only 3 days._

She didn't say any of it. She couldn't. She could sob, out loud finally, nestled against Samus's breast, so she did, and it felt right.

"I don't want to lose you too," she managed after a spell.

"You won't," said Samus.

"I will," she choked. "40, 50 years from now? I'll lose you, even if nothing takes you first."

"You _won't._ Listen to me. Gray Voice? One of the Chozo who raised me? She gave me her genes and it saved my life. You know how old she was when she died?"

"How?"

"Around 17,000 years. Zebesian years, for that matter. And it wasn't by natural causes."

"What killed her?"

"It's messy and I don't really want to get into it, I just wanted to make this point. If I get half that, that's still 8500 years. How long have you been alive, dove? How much of that have you been conscious for?"

Alucard smiled, the motion jostling a few more tears down her cheeks. "Not that long. Not yet."

"We'll have _time._ You don't have to think so fatalistically. And we don't need to rush anything."

Alucard sniffed, still feeling raw. "I just- I don't know."

Samus gave her statement a bit of room to breathe to see if she'd do anything beyond letting it hang uselessly, but she didn't. The hunter was clearly mulling on something herself.

"Did you think you would taint me?" Samus said at last.

"What?"

"Is that part of what you were afraid of? That you might corrupt me or something?"

Alucard mentally reeled. "I mean, yes? How did you..."

The bounty hunter cocked a bittersweet smile. "I'm already tainted, dove. I've been through that and every time I've come out the other side. I'm still here."

"What, with the X?"

"It's the X, it's Phazon, it's every shadowy painful impulse of my psyche dredged up and manifested by the next mutagen that gets through my suit."

"Yeah?"

Samus kissed the top of her head softly, stroking her hair. "I've done things I can't reconcile with being a good person," she said. "I've killed living planets. I'm the one they send in when they're contemplating a sin so massive they can't even name it because the alternative is annihilation. Because what's one more for me, right? I can't reconcile it. But I can keep moving, and keep trying to be the person my family believed I could be."

"Your family..."

"Whatever you've done in the name of stopping your father, I guarantee you I have done worse in the name of protecting everyone in the Federation. You literally haven't had the industrial capacity or scale of opportunity to do what I've done."

Alucard heaved a trembling sigh.

"I hope you never do," said Samus.

"I've been projecting again, huh," Alucard noted.

"I do that when I'm hungry sometimes. You hungry?"

Alucard barked a cold, curt laugh. "I'm literally always hungry."

"Woah."

"It's fine. I do a lot of meditation exercises. Sometimes it helps. But the only thing that - no, never mind. Forget it."

"No, wait," said Samus, sliding her hand to grab Alucard's shoulder and look her in the eyes. "It's blood, isn't it?"

Alucard broke her gaze. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay," she murmured.

"I can't... I can't take that from someone. I can't let myself be that kind of monster."

"You don't have to take it. What if it's freely given?"

Alucard lifted herself to meet Samus's gaze again, her lip quivering and eyes shimmering with a heartbreaking upswell of emotion. It rendered her momentarily speechless.

"I want to help you feel better," said Samus. "You don't have to be a monster just to not feel hungry. Hierarchy of needs, hun."

"It's been so long. I don't want to lose control."

"That's why you freaked out before?"

Alucard nodded wordlessly.

"Aw, dove. I'm good at keeping control, and I'm good at rolling with things when I lose control. I'm sure you have a few more tricks I don't know about but I can handle you. I don't think you'll lose control but if you do? I'll be ready. Don't worry about me."

Samus reached up to stroke her cheek, brushing away a stray tear. "And anyway," she grinned wide, flashing her formidable set of double-fangs, "What if it's reciprocal?"

"God," breathed Alucard. "Um."

"You can like, feed without turning me, right?"

"Y-yeah," she said. She reached up to clasp her hand over Samus's talon. Her heart was racing. Her senses unfurled to absorb the fullest experience of the seasoned, scarred woman beneath her.

"Well, so can I, dove."

"Wait," she said. Her head was spinning with the richness of her scent and heat. "You can turn people into-"

Samus laughed. "No! I mean, I don't think so. I've never tried. I wouldn't if I could."

"I mean, I can and I swore I never would, but I got so overwhelmed back there it just slipped out. It was a good overwhelmed, but it shouldn't have slipped out."

"Alucard. It's okay."

"But anyway-" She felt like she was babbling but Samus still just listened. "Um, it's good you can't, because I was going to say, what with the longevity and the draining lifeforce, this is like, convergent evolution."

"Just a couple of apex predator-parasites, huh?" grinned the bounty hunter. She cocked her head to the side, baring her feathered neck invitingly. "Go ahead, dove. Take a fucking sip."

Alucard felt the ache in her fangs, the ancient need straining inside her, but above all, she felt safe. For the first time since she swore to deny it centuries ago, she let herself slip, bit by bit, into her hunger. She brought it to the forefront of her mind, examined it from all sides, and accepted it as a part of her. She felt her fangs creaking and stretching in preparation to feed. She opened her mouth wide, leaning closer, sensing the steady magnetic pulsing of warm blood just beneath her lover's skin.

Samus took a slight breath as Alucard's fangs met her neck. The merest pressure, and they slipped into her. Her eyes went wide. Alucard could hardly notice. Blood, rapturous and raptorous blood, seeped into her mouth and she swallowed needily. She could feel the warmth and wholesomeness, the sheer _satisfaction_ pumping through her already. Then Samus gently but firmly grasped her wrist, lifting it to her mouth. Her breath gusted warmly over it.

She sunk her metroid fangs into Alucard's wrist, drawing out a deep moan from her.

It was unbelievable. Even as the hunter's blood filled her and revitalized her, the edge, the parasite's instinct to drain and drain until no more life could be sucked remained tempered, kept in check by Samus feeding from her wrist. She felt fundamentally connected to her. She could sense every last ion of energy passing between their bodies in a shimmering loop, from neck to mouth to stomach to wrist to mouth to stomach to neck again.

Alucard felt whole. It was exhilarating. It was downright terrifying. The gravity this woman exerted on her was undeniable. She gave herself to it with no reservations. _This is how we love in the face of everything. This is what we need._

-

"Hey, what the fuck," said Alucard, later, sprawled against Samus on the couch and breathing dreamily. She felt full. It was so easy to be herself when she was full. Even if it wouldn't last the week, even if it wouldn't last the night, it was worth it. There was nothing to fear. Not while Samus was with her.

"What?" laughed Samus. She had a bandage full of medical gel secured over the bite on her neck and an arm wrapped around Alucard.

"How are you so good? Like how are you real?"

Samus fluffed her feathers in well-earned pride. "In this universe, where we are now, we can shape ourselves into highly specialized sorts of people. And you, I feel like you've probably always been ahead of your time."

"You could probably say that."

"Well, time's caught up and I'm the one she brought you. I'm _highly_ specialized."

"Thanks, time. Thanks, you."

"Don't mention it." She kissed the top of Alucard's head. "But keep mentioning it, actually."

"Samus..." She shifted herself slightly in her embrace to look her in the eyes. "Are we girlfriends?"

"Alucard. We are going to kick down the doors of your dad's throne room or whatever on the bridge of his shitty battlecruiser, and we are going to kick his ass. And then, dove, I am going to kiss you right on top of his shitty throne."

"So, girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends. Let's see any motherfucker out there try to stop us."

Not a single motherfucker out there could stop them. They were girlfriends.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it and i hope i have opened your eyes to the possibility of samus aran as a physically massive bird lesbian with chozo hormones and eggs.


End file.
